


I need coffee (and you)

by ASummerStorm (poetryofstars)



Series: Faesia, the modern AU™️ [1]
Category: Secretos de la Luna Llena - Iria G Parente & Selene M Pascual
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Weird flirting, eirene y seaben son cutes, enjoy i guess, fay es maravillosa, hablamos de Seaben así que lo de ligar es muy relativo, no sé qué es esto, no sé taggear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetryofstars/pseuds/ASummerStorm
Summary: Eirene y Fay desayunan juntas cada mañana en la cafetería Lothaire, más por la necesidad de cafeína de Eirene que por gusto. Pero es agradable, especialmente por lo bien que ambas se llevan con el camarero, Drake.Sin embargo, ese día hay otra persona atendiendo los pedidos en la cafetería.





	I need coffee (and you)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues esta es mi participación para el sorteo de Seliria. He tenido que recortar un montón (porque me va el overwriting oops). Así que pase lo que pase, creo que iré subiendo más partes y convertiré esto en un Modern AU como dios manda.
> 
> Es un poco cutre, pero espero que lo disfrutéis mucho.

Todo el mundo sabía que Eirene no podía funcionar correctamente sin tomarse un café cada mañana. La mayoría de la gente no la consideraba una persona alegre ni en sus mejores días, así que si además tenían que tratar con ella sin que la chica llevara encima su dosis de cafeína, había un problema. No era especialmente preocupante, teniendo en cuenta que Eirene se levantaba antes de lo necesario para desayunar en su cafetería favorita. Pero claro, también estaba el asunto de que Eirene odiaba madrugar y eso siempre la ponía de mal humor, por lo que volvíamos al origen del conflicto. Al menos nadie sabía lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser al respecto. A parte de su mejor amiga, Fay, que la acompañaba cada mañana. Y los camareros de Lothaire, el establecimiento que se encargaba de poner el café en la mesa de Eirene y hacer un servicio público, sin saberlo. 

—Química me está matando, Ei. No es solo porque el profesor es lo peor. Es que además me ha emparejado con un idiota que no hace nada —Estaba diciendo Fay mientras ambas chicas entraban en la cafetería. Eirene estaba escuchándola a medias. 

El interior de Lothaire las recibió con una calidez que fue más que bienvenida, ya que fuera hacía un frío insoportable. Fay se dirigió a la mesa en la que se sentaban siempre, ya casi reservada exclusivamente para las dos. Eirene se encargaba de pedir los cafés y algún dulce para su amiga. Por qué era ella la que se ocupaba de la parte relacionada con socializar, nadie lo sabía. Pero esa era la dinámica que compartían y a la que estaban acostumbradas. Se complementaban bien, y por el momento, no habían recibido quejas. 

La verdad era que Eirene se llevaba bastante bien con el camarero que estaba siempre tras la barra. Drake había estado allí desde que que la chica había entrado por primera vez, hacía casi un año. El chico había encontrado divertido el sarcasmo que solía acompañar las palabras de Eirene, además de disfrutar de su temperamento. A ella le gustaba charlar con Drake mientras el joven trabajaba, a pesar de que estaba bastante segura de que el chico tenía un crush en ella. La mitad de las veces en las que él ligaba con ella bromeando, Eirene sabía que no iba tan en broma, así que evitaba seguirle el juego. No estaba interesada, y Drake debía saberlo. Pero nunca insistía ni la incomodaba, así que ella no había dicho nada. 

Aquella mañana de noviembre, sin embargo, no fueron los dispares ojos de Drake los que la recibieron, ni tampoco su juguetona sonrisa. En su lugar había un chico que no había visto nunca, con los ojos de un rojo tan brillante que parecía irreal. Llevaba el pelo oscuro despeinado de una manera que aparentaba ser deliberada, y tenía la cara de alguien que estaba muerto por dentro. Eso, o no había dormido demasiado bien. Eirene podía entender el sentimiento, y quizá por eso decidió ser comprensiva. Haría un esfuerzo y dejaría su actitud desagradable de lado. El desconocido debía de ser nuevo, y nadie merecía tratar con una Eirene sin filtro en su primer día. 

—Buenos días —murmuró la chica con una sonrisa que acabó siendo una mueca. Si Fay la hubiera visto, se habría reído de ella—. Lo de siempre, por favor. 

—¿Lo de siempre? —La voz del camarero era grave, pero suave como la seda. Eirene la encontró relajante, a pesar del tono carente de emoción—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero es mi primera vez aquí. 

Eirene tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darse de cabezazos. La falta de sueño siempre hacía estragos en ella, pero Drake solía reírse o pasarlo por alto. Pero claro, ese chico no era Drake, y Eirene acababa de quedar como una estúpida delante de él. Como si sus ojeras y la coleta improvisada no fueran bastante ridículas de por sí. No le preocupaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, pero eso no significaba que le gustara quedar mal innecesariamente. 

—Sí, perdona, no estoy muy espabilada ahora mismo —Eirene se frotó las mejillas, intentando hacer desaparecer el rubor causado por la vergüenza y el frío exterior—. Un frapuccino de chocolate y un café solo. ¡Ah, y un par de tortitas con nata!

El camarero la contempló unos segundos con una ceja alzada. La chica no entendía a qué se debía. Quizá intentaba averiguar qué clase de persona pedía una bebida tan dulce junto con otra tan amarga, sin tener ni idea de que las receptoras de ambos cafés eran igual de diferentes. Pero el joven terminó por asentir y se puso manos a la obra. 

Eirene le observó trabajar en silencio. Él mismo había asegurado que era su primer día allí, pero se manejaba como pez en el agua, y parecía saber dónde estaba todo. No había sombra de duda en sus movimientos, todos cargados de intención y seguridad. Eirene no creía que el chico fuera un apasionado de su trabajo, y sin embargo, lo realizaba como si fuera así. La chica no tardó en darse cuenta de que era una de esas personas que ponían todo lo que tenían y más en cada cosa que hacían, fueran insignificantes o no. La joven lo encontraba admirable, y en seguida se encontró siendo incapaz de apartar la mirada de la rapidez de sus dedos y la precisión de cada acción. 

En uno de los instantes en los que el chico quedó de cara a Eirene, ella logró leer la chapa con su nombre. “Seaben”. Eirene nunca había oído un nombre parecido, a pesar de que el suyo tampoco era especialmente común. Sonaba casi mágico, y la chica no pudo evitar susurrarlo, para probar cómo se sentía decirlo. Por supuesto, fue una estupidez por su parte, ya que de alguna forma, Seaben la oyó, como le dejó claro la mirada que le echó por el rabillo del ojo. Eirene notó calor subiéndole por el cuello, de camino hacia su rostro. Estaba segura de que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y esa vez no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Por suerte, el joven no dijo nada al respecto y continuó con su tarea. 

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Eirene tenía frente así una bandeja con dos copas humeantes y un plato de tortitas con una pinta deliciosa. Ella no solía tener apetito por las mañanas, pero al verlas se le hizo la boca agua. Decidió darle un sorbo a su café para probarlo, y ya de paso acallar las ganas de comer repentinas. Apenas lo había saboreado, pero abrió mucho los ojos y contempló su bebida como si fuera regalo divino. Si hubiera alzado la mirada en ese momento, habría descubierto que Seaben sonreía, orgulloso. 

—Deduzco por tu cara que te ha gustado —A Eirene le gustaba pensar que el chico se sentía más cómodo, ya que su tono no sonaba tan vacío como anteriormente, y toda su cara transmitía algo más que cansancio. 

—Está buenísimo. Creo que nunca había probado un café mejor. ¿Tienes poderes o algo así?

Un brillo divertido apareció en la mirada escarlata de Seaben, y por alguna razón, eso provocó que Eirene sonriera, esa vez de verdad. Casi era un milagro, teniendo en cuenta que seguía siendo muy temprano, y la chica no tenía ni una gota de cafeína en el cuerpo.

—Has descubierto mi secreto. Sí, tengo poderes de hacer café. Así es como planeo conquistar el mundo. 

A Eirene le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que Seaben estaba bromeando, al haber hablado inexpresivamente. Pero en cuanto se percató de ello, lo encontró gracioso, de la manera en la que se encuentra gracioso lo absurdo o lo que no tiene sentido, hasta el punto en el que ni siquiera sabes por qué te estás riendo. Eirene dejó escapar una mezcla entre bufido y carcajada, y eso complació al chico. 

—Eres todo un caso, Seaben —respondió ella, ligeramente burlona. 

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. 

Eirene fue a preguntar a qué se refería con eso porque realmente le interesaba saberlo, pero también porque quería seguir charlando con el nuevo camarero. Ella no congeniaba con la gente tan rápido, no era dada a causar buenas impresiones. Solo hacía falta ver el ridículo que había hecho al principio. Pero Seaben era simpático, y él mismo parecía ser un poco solitario a su manera. Eirene tenía la sensación de que podían ser amigos, y le apetecía conocerle. Era raro. No estaba acostumbrada a aquello. La que se encariñaba de gente nueva siempre era Fay. Que hablando de su amiga, decidió escoger ese momento para acercarse e interrumpir la conversación.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? Estoy hambrienta —lloriqueó Fay, dejándose caer a su lado. En seguida se percató de la presencia de la bandeja, y sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¡Pero si ya está todo listo! 

—Creo que eso es en parte culpa mía —comentó Seaben, sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes y provocando que las dos se centraran en él—. Lo siento por distraer a tu amiga. 

—No seas idiota. Yo me he dejado distraer —añadió Eirene, negándose a que el chico cargara con todo. 

—¿Y Drake? —Fue lo único que dijo Fay, mientras continuaba analizando al nuevo camarero con expresión concentrada. Su amiga estaba convencida de que se le daba de maravilla calar a la gente, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se equivocaba estrepitosamente. No le costaba rectificar cuando se demostraba que no tenía razón, pero podía llegar a ser muy cabezota. 

Seaben bufó al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, y eso llamó la atención de Eirene. ¿Acaso no se llevaban bien? La joven no creía posible que existiera alguien que no adorara a Drake, con esa amabilidad desbordante y su habilidad para entablar las conversaciones más interesantes. 

—Enfermo. Nada grave, no os preocupéis. Probablemente volverá aquí en un par de días, como nuevo —Seaben no había sonado muy contento, dejándole cada vez más claro a Eirene que él y Drake no eran precisamente amigos. 

—¿Y qué va a pasar contigo entonces?

La pregunta de Eirene les sorprendió a todos, a ella la que más. Por tercera vez esa mañana (era un nuevo récord), se sintió ruborizar. 

—Tranquila, no voy a irme a ningún lado —La confianza de Seaben trabajando parecía haberse trasladado a su voz, y eso aumentó el color del rostro de Eirene—. Estaremos los dos cada mañana. Estaría bien que vinieras a verme. 

—¿Cuánto es? —cuestionó de pronto Fay, con el ceño fruncido. Eirene la miró interrogativamente, pero fue ignorada—. Tenemos prisa. 

Seaben no pareció molesto por la actitud cortante de Fay, y se limitó a decirles el precio de todo educadamente. Mientras su amiga pagaba, Eirene se dio cuenta de que la cuenta era menor que habitualmente, y haciendo cálculo mental, se percató de que Seaben no había cobrado su café. Ella le contempló intencionadamente, recibiendo un guiño en respuesta que hizo que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran. 

Fay cogió la bandeja, y haciendo un gesto decidido con la cabeza, indicó a Eirene que volvieran a la mesa. Ella asintió, e hizo el amago de seguirla, pero se detuvo en cuanto su amiga le dio la espalda. 

—No puedo dejar que me regales el café. 

—Considéralo un favor. 

—Pero entonces te deberé algo. 

—Dime tu nombre y estamos en paz. 

Eirene no se esperaba esa petición, pero se recuperó rápido y le mostró a Seaben una sonrisa ladeada. 

—Eirene. Ei para los amigos.

—Supongo que te veré mañana entonces, Eirene —Seaben sonaba victorioso, como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Ella no sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero el tirón de su estómago fue agradable, así que no le dio demasiadas vueltas. 

—Probablemente. Pero espero que sepas que solo vuelvo por el café. 

—No esperaba otra cosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Eirene y Seaben son adorables y me encanta su ship muchísimo. Me he quedado con ganas de que veáis más de la versión moderna de Fay, porque es igual de increíble que la original. Y la dinámica de Seaben y Drake en directo es súper divertida. Con suerte, subiré la siguiente parte pronto y podréis ver todo esto y más. 
> 
> ¡No olvidéis decirme qué os ha parecido en los comentarios!
> 
> Un abrazo <3


End file.
